Pandora Hearts Love Story
by Monokia Nogabi
Summary: Sekolah? Oz Banyak Fans? lalu siapa Orang yang sebenarnya dicintai Oz? Chapter 2 UPDATE! /Mind to RnR?
1. Love Effect!

PANDORA HEARTS LOVE STORY

(SEASON 1)

PANDORA HEARTS IS BELONG TO JUN MOCHIZUKI

THIS FANFIC IS BELONG TO ME

WARNING : GAJE PARAH, TYPO, ANCUR BERAT

Chapter 1:

Pagi ini kelihatan berawan, Setelah Oz dkk pergi ke Sabrie untuk mencari kepingan ingatan Alice, namun pada saat berada dalam lubang Sabrie, terjadi lah suatu peristiwa yang membahayakan mereka semua... Tapi beruntunglah mereka masih bisa kembali dengan selamat... Esok nya, Oz dkk pergi ke mansion Rufus Barma pada pukul 05:00 PM untuk memberikan laporan tentang kejadian di Sabrie kemarin.

"Ya, namun ketika aku melihat pintu menuju Abyss... Alice berteriak dan aku mencari nya. Ternyata dia sudah di kelilingi oleh mayat-mayat hidup yg sewaktu hidup nya memaksa untuk masuk ke lubang sabrie sehingga mereka menjadi seperti itu. Aku membunuh mereka semua. Namun aku tak menyadarinya, ketika menyadarinya, mereka semua sudah mati" jelas Oz pada Rufus.

"Jadi semua masalah ini berawal dari kelinci hitam itu ya?" Ucap Rufus. Ucapan itu sontak membuat Alice menatap kejam padanya."Apa maksud mu hah?" Ucap Alice mulai marah. Saat ini dia tak peduli berbicara dengan siapa."Kau sudah tau maksud nya kan? Hei! Andai saja kau tak ada, semua masalah ini tak akan terjadi" ucap Rufus datar, seakan tidak ada masalah. "SEBAIKNYA KAU BERPIKIR SEBELUM BICARA YA! JANGAN SEENAKNYA BERBICARA TANPA TAHU APA-APA!" Jawab Alice emosi. Dia sudah tak bisa menahan amarah nya. Tempramen nya pun kambuh. Oz pun terdiam.

"Dasar Chain, namanya bukan manusia, memang sulit untuk diajak menerima kenyataan, dasar tidak bermoral, apa mereka tak menyadari? mereka berbahaya bagi manusia! HEY, Kelinci! Andai saja kau tak terburu-buru pada ingatan mu itu, semua ini tak akan terjadi, bukan kah kau tau, bahwa Oz Vessalius adalah orang yg sangat penting untuk Pandora? Kau sudah tau kan?" Ucap Rufus."EH, DENGAR YA! OZ ITU MANSERVANT KU, JADI AKU-" belum selesai Alice berbicara, Gil menutup mulut nya dari belakang. "Maaf ya Tuan Rufus. Aku minta Maaf karena kekacauan ini, sekali lagi mohon maaf, permisi" ucap Gil sambil menarik Alice keluar. Diikuti dengan Oz yang daritadi hanya bisa diam.

0000000000000000000000000000

"KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH, KELINCI!" Bentak Gil didalam kereta kuda menuju mansion Vessalius."Apa maksud mu hah? Seandai nya kau berada dalam posisi ku, apa yang akan kau lakukan, kau berbicara begitu karena kau tak tau rasanya!" Ucap alice tak mau kalah."Sudah lah, kalian itu jangan..." Belum selesai Oz berkata untuk melerai mereka, Tiba-tiba saja... "DIAM KAU OZ!" Teriak mereka. Oz yg mendengar itu pun langsung kaku.

"Seawed Head, Aku sudah bilang, Seandainya saja, kau.. Kau... Kau...~" Belum selesai Alice berbicara, dia langsung memalingkan wajah nya pada jendela, berpura-pura melihat pemandangan. Alice merasa panas, dadanya sesak, mengingat kata2 Rufus Barma, Alice pun mengeluarkan air mata. Kata-kata tadi sungguh menyinggung hati nya. 'Mentang-mentang dia manusia, memang apa yg bisa dia lakukan?' Alice pun semakin menangis. Dia menutupi wajah nya dengan mukanya.

Oz dan Gil terdiam. Mereka tak menyangka ternyata Alice akan menangis. Gil tidak tega menanggapinya lagi. Yah, meskipun dia kesal dengan Alice yg tak dapat menahan diri, tapi siapa pun pasti sakit jika mendengar kata-kata seperti itu."Baiklah untuk kali ini... Tapi aku minta untuk mu supaya bisa lebih menahan diri" Ucap Gil. Alice tak menggubris nya, dia masih menangis.

Suasana hening. Hanya ada suara Alice yang masih menangis. Sampai akhir nya Alice berhenti menangis dan menenangkan diri dengan masih menghadap akhir nya pun kereta kuda yang membawa mereka sampai di Mansion Vessalius yang cukup memakan waktu sehingga mereka sampai Mansion ketika malam, Alice pun sudah ketiduran dan akhirnya ia dibawa Oleh Oz menuju kamar nya.

000000000000000000000000

2 minggu pun berlalu setelah kejadian , kejadian itu juga lah yang mebuat Oz tidak mau mengajak Alice untuk menemui Rufus Barma lagi.

Saat ini sore yg masih sangat cerah. Matahari sore yg mewarnai langit, burung-burung yg berterbangan kesana yg sejuk, dan senyum orang-org yg ada disana-sini. Ya sore ini cerah sekali.

Namun tidak untuk gadis satu ini. Gadis yg berambut brunette, bermata ungu, tampak bosan ktika itu, Ya, memang cukup -atau dibilang sangat- bosan.  
>Dia memandang keluar jendela dengan melipat kedua tangan nya tanpa peduli dengan sinar mentari sore yg menerpa mukanya. Tetap saja melihat keluar.<p>

Dan jg tidak peduli -atau lebih tepatnya tidak tahu- ada sepasang 2 buah mata emerald yg dimiliki bocah berambut blonde sedang memerhatikannya dengan begitu fokus, hingga saking fokus nya, dia jd senyum2 sendiri. Baginya itu pemandangan yg indah. Pesona wajah nya, ditambah lg dengan sinar matahari yg menambah kesempurnaan nya...  
><strong><br>You zoom my heart like a rocket**

**Yeah, you are my beautiful target**

**You make me flying**

**Too beautiful, and i know it**

**And you make me crazy**

**Yeah, you are important more than anyone else**

**You take my heart**

**Please give my heart back**

**Yeah i know**

**It's Called...**

"Oz! Oz! Oz!" Teriak Alice membuyarkan lamunan Oz. Rupanya dia sudah kesal karena berkali-kali memanggil nya namun Oz tetap diam saja."Eh ada apa Alice?" Kata Oz dengan harap bahwa Alice tak tahu tadi dia memikirkan nya."Kau senyam senyum sendiri dari tadi tahu! Aku takut kau sudah tak waras lg! Sebenarnya apa yg kau pikirkan?" Tanya Alice."Eh? Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan kejadian lucu saat aku dengan Gil. Memang nya kenapa?" Jawab Oz. "Hari ini aku bosan. SANGAT Bosan ! Bagaimana dengan mu?" Jelas Alice. Oz terdiam._ 'Bosan? Bagaimana aku bisa bosan melihat mu itu? Tentu saja aku tak bisa bosan untuk mu... Ah aku ini berpikir apa sih? Mana mungkin aku...atau jangan-jangan... Aku sudah...' _pikir Oz."Aku tidak bosan" jawab Oz datar. Alice bingung."Yah, Kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan, manservant ku! Kita cari tempat yg menyenangkan!" Kata Alice bersemangat, semangat yg sudah sangat yakin bahwa Oz akan menurutinya.

"Sebaiknya jangan sekarang. Aku tak mau kalau sekarang" jawab Oz."Maksud mu? Lalu kapan? Aku kan bosannya sekarang, mana mungkin bisa ditunda. Pokoknya aku ingin jalan-jalan! Terserah kemana saja yg penting menghibur" ucap Alice kesal."Hmm... Meski berjalan-jalan pun, Tetap saja diluar sana sama membosankan nya, tidak ada yg spesial sore ini" Jelas Oz. "Hmhh ya sudah lah kalau begitu" ucap Alice. Oz berpikir, dan iya! Dia baru ingat, kalau nanti malam ada pesta kembang api."Alice, aku baru ingat kalo nanti malam ada pesta kembang api, dan kemungkinan... Akan ada banyak daging" ucap Oz. Mendengar itu, raut wajah Alice pun mulai bersinar, dia sangat senang mendengar itu."Benarkah? Kalau gitu, aku sudah tak sabar untuk menunggu nanti malam!" Ucap Alice bersemangat.

Malam pun tiba."Alice kau sudah siap belum?" Tanya Oz."Sudah, ayo kita berangkat" Ucap Alice penuh semangat. Lalu Oz membawa Alice ke atas bukit di pinggir Leveiyu.

Saat ini mereka hanya berdua saja di atas bukit."Mana kembang api nya?" Tanya Alice."Mungkin orang-orang sedang mempersiapkannya, karena kembang api nya di nyalakan di kaki bukit" ucap Oz."Lalu kenapa kita disini?" Tanya Alice bingung."Supaya kita bisa melihat nya dengan lebih jelas dan lebih besar" jelas Oz.'Dan kita bisa- ah aku ini mikir apa? Bodoh!' pikir Oz.

Tiba saat nya, kembang api nya pun dinyalakan. Suara kembang api yg meledak dilangit terdengar jelas. Langit pun penuh cahaya. Alice pun tersenyum kagum. Cahaya kembang api pun menyinari org yg terdekat melihat nya, yaitu Oz dan Alice.

Oz menatap Alice dengan sambil melamun.'Ya ampun wajah nya itu... Eh ? Apa maksud nya ini? Dada ku berdegup kencang. Aku merasa sangat senang. Perasaan ini berbeda. Tapi ini apa? Perasaan ini lebih kuat saat aku pertama kali bertemu Sharon dan langsung suka pada nya. Tp aneh nya setiap ada Alice, perasaan ini muncul. Dan lebih kuat drpd waktu aku dengan Sharon. Apa mungkin...'.

** So Crazy is This Thing We Call LOVE  
><strong>  
>'Ya, pasti aku mencintainya! Ya, itulah namanya, itulah efek nya, dan mungkin perasaan ini sudah timbul sejak lama dan aku tak menyadari nya' Oz meremas bagian baju yg menutupi dada nya.<p>

Tiba-tiba saja, tangan Oz bergerak menuju tangan Alice dan menggenggamnya. Alice pun sontak melihat Oz."Tangan ku kedinginan, aku butuh sesuatu yg menghangat kan"Kata Oz beralasan. Alice pun membiarkannya sambil tetap melihat-lihat cahaya-cahaya kembang api.

**Cause baby, you're a firework**

**Come on, show 'em what you're worth**

**Make 'em go**

**As you shoot across my heart**

**Baby, you're my firework**

**This one's for you and me,**

**living out our dreams**

**We're all right where we should be**

**Lift my arms out wide I open my eyes**

**And now all I wanna see**

**Is a sky full of lighters**

**And my heart is full of you**

"Oz! Oz! Oz! OZZZZ!" Teriak alice. Oz pun kaget. "Kau melamun lg ya?" Tanya Alice."Kembang api nya sudah selesai. Ayo turun, aku lapar. Kita cari daging, setelah itu, kita pulang"."Baiklah, ayo" jawab Oz. Dan akhirnya mereka pun menuruni bukit sambil masih berpegangan tangan.

Akhirnya mereka pun dalam perjalanan pulang menuju rumah. Oz melihat Alice sudah tertidur pulas didalam kereta._ 'Manis. Sangat manis' _pikirnya.

Sampai di Mansion Vessalius, Oz segera turun dan membawa Alice ke kamar. Sampai dikamar nya, Oz pun menaruh Alice di tempat tidur nya, dan dia pun mencium kening Alice yg sudah tertidur dalam damai itu.

_Tidur lah Alice,_

_Jelajahi lah mimpi mu dalam damai_

_Besok kita akan buka lemabaran baru lagi..._

To Be Continued

Mind to RnR?

Makasih banget nget nget an udh mau baca ff yg kacau kalo ceritanya jelek soal nya, b. ing nya ada yg ku ambil dari lyric lagu *ketauan deh* Oya Review nya sangat berguna buat kemajuan ff ini di next chapter nya ;) sekali lagi, review nya please:D


	2. In The School

**PH LOVE STORY CHAPTER 2 SEASON 1**

Chapter 2 : In The School

Pandora Hearts is Belong To Jun Mochizuki

This Fanfic is belong to Monokia Nogabi (Me)

Warning : typo, gaje, ancur berat, ooc pula-_-" 

PH LOVE STORY CHAPTER 2

"Alice sudah siap belum?" Tanya Oz dari depan kamar Alice. "Sebentar lagi" jawab Alice. Hari ini mereka memulai pendidikan baru mereka di Latowidge. Oscar bilang, mereka tak perlu terus-terusan pusing dengan urusan pandora dan ingatan, maka dari itu mereka di masukan ke Latowidge untuk pendidikan mereka dan untuk merasakan hal-hal baru.

'Nanti dia keluar seperti apa ya?' Pikir Oz smbil senyam-senyum. Alice pun segera keluar. Oz pun terdiam. Melihat Alice dari atas smpe bawah membuat nya kagum. Terutama rambut Alice yg di kuncir 2."Ayo kita berangkat sekarang!" Ucap Oz sambil memegang tangan Alice dan berjalan kebawah.

OoooooO

Setiap awal tahun pelajaran selalu diawali dengan upacara penerimaan siswa baru, dan bagi semua siswa kelas 2 dan 3, mereka tidak mengikuti upacara terebut, mereka mengikuti upacara sebagai tanda dibukanya awal tahun pelajaran. Semua siswa berkumpul saat upacara, tak terkecuali Oz dan Alice.

Setelah itu murid2 pun masuk kelas. Oz dan Alice terdaftar di kelas yang sama. Alice merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh masuk ke telinganya. Ya, para wanita yg sedang kasmaran itu sedang membicarakan Oz Vessalius. Mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Disatu sisi, ada lg yang membicarakan tentang cantiknya wanita yg setahun lebih muda dari mereka, Sharon Rainsworth. Para laki-laki ini juga sama, mereka langsung naksir pada pandangan pertama. Ada juga ada yg membicarakan Eida Vessalius, si gadis pirang yang sudah lama menjadi primadona disekolah, karena kecantikannya, dan ehem, ke-sexy-an nya juga. Namun tak ada yg tahu bahwa wanita itu adalah adik dari Oz.

Dan Alice? Alice cuma terdiam bosan. Yang dia tahu, Tak ada yg mengaguminya dan membicarakannya. Dia cuma menahan dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, sambil melihat keatas, dan menghembuskan nafas lewat mulut. Dan dia mulai bosan. Lalu dia berpikir, 'kenapa Oz belum memasuki kelas ini?'

Lalu tiba-tiba terdengar suara-suara para wanita dari luar. Jadi, para wanita itu mengikuti Oz dan merayu nya, yg membuat Oz sedikit lebih lama untuk memasuki ruang kelas."Oz Vessalius, kau duduk dengan siapa?" "Oz Vessalius, mau kah kau duduk dengan ku?" "Oz-San, nanti siang ada waktu tidak?" "Oz, nanti kita pulang bareng yuk" bla..bla..bla.. begitulah yg dikatakan para wanita yg dandanan-nya agak berlebihan itu. Sementara Alice pun menghembuskan nafas heran dan tak menyangka lalu menatap tajam kearah 'fans-fans' centil itu.'Ternyata ini mungkin akan sulit' pikirnya.

Akhirnya Oz pun memasuki ruang kelas, dan masih diikuti dengan para fans yang masih merayu nya, tentunya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja terdengar... "Sudah-sudah, kalian semua jangan merayu Oz Vessalius seperti itu, kashian dia, mungkin Oz lebih baik duduk dengan ku, iya kan Oz?" Kata seorang wanita yang sedang memasuki kelas. Dia ini berambut kuning tua yg panjang sampai pinggang, bermata Oranye, dan tentu saja, berparas yg berlebihan juga."Oz, perkenalkan! aku Cellyne Darkcriss. Dan... kau pasti akan duduk dengan ku kan?" Tanyanya dengan keyakinan 'Oz tak akan menolaknya 100 %' itu.'Apa-apa an dia? Ada apa dengan orang itu? Kenapa bertindak sebagai penguasa? Kenapa bisa berpikir seyakin itu? Dan kenapa dia berpenampilan seperti itu? Щ(°Д°щ)' Pikir Alice sambil menatap tajam dia.

"Enggg boleh kah aku memutuskan?" Tanya Oz."Boleh, tentu, itu hak mu" jawab salah satu dari mereka. Oz mulai berpikir. Mungkin bisa disebut hanya 'pura-pura' berpikir. Karena sudah bisa ditebak, dengan siapa Oz ingin duduk. Tapi meskipun disebut 'pura-pura' hal ini sukses membuat para fans nya diam dan tegang sambil berharap bahwa Oz akan duduk bersama mereka.

Alice's POV

Hm... mungkin sulit untuk menjadi orang seperti mu, karena fans mu banyak. Tapi, kok ini mulai menarik ya?. Tapi kenapa Oz mulai lama berpikir ya? Oh! Ayolah Oz, aku ingin tau jawaban mu pikir ku penasaran, ayolah Oz, buat lah mereka tahu jawaban mu! Ayolah cepat' batin ku. Tapi entah kenapa, aku juga merasa tegang menanti jawaban Oz.

"Ya sudah kuputuskan" Jawab Oz. Waw, kulihat ketegangan meningkat drastis di wajah fans-fans fanatik itu. Lalu tiba-tiba saja Oz berjalan ke arah ku. Aku pun bingung. Gadis-gadis itu juga bingung. Setelah sampai di samping meja yang terletak di samping mejaku, dia bertanya, "Alice, boleh kah aku duduk di samping mu?" Perntanyaan itu sukses membuat ku terkejut dan membuat para fans nya terbelalak. Ini diluar perkiraan ku, dan pikiran mereka juga tentunya.

"Apa maksud mu Oz?" Tanyaku. "Aku ingin duduk disamping mu, boleh tidak?" Jelas nya. Aku berpikir dan melihat para Fans yang sudah sangat iri pada ku, mereka pun balas membalas menatap ku dengan 'kejam'.Aku mulai berpikir. Memang sih, aku merasa agak senang pas Oz memilih ku. Tapi dengan situasi seperti ini...

End Of Alice's POV

"Enggg... Sepertinya mereka lebih membutuh kan mu, sebaik nya jangan pilih aku ya" jawab Alice. 'Tapi aku membutuh kan mu, Alice' batin Oz."Apa-apa an cewek itu? Kenapa dia menolak seorang Oz Vessalius?" "Iya, kalo aku jadi dia, aku tak akan Menolak" "Gadis bodoh" bla.. Bla.. Bla.. Sebagian Fans-Fans Oz yg mencibir Alice, dan sebagian ada juga yang senang karena Oz tidak berhasil duduk bersama Alice.

'Haaah mau bagaimana lagi? Itu berarti Alice sudah berkata tidak' batin Oz. Lalu Oz pun berjalan ke arah mereka."Maaf nona-nona, seperti nya aku lebih senang duduk sendiri" ucap Oz datar. Terlihat jelas wajah-wajah kecewa itu, terutama... Umm... Cellyne.

"Kenapa? Kan masih ada kami yg bisa menemani mu" ucap Cellyne."Tapi sayang nya aku tak mau, lagi pula, bukan kah kalian setuju aku yg memutuskan?" Ucap Oz dengan gaya yg menurut para fans nya itu 'cool'."Tapi Oz, kenapa harus memilih duduk sendiri, jika bisa bersama-sama?" Tanya salah satu fans. "Karena aku masih mencari orang yang tepat untuk duduk dengan ku, lg pula aku tidak ingin membuat 'dia' cemburu" jelas Oz smirk."Dia Siapa?" Ucap gadis2 itu serempak."Dia adalah gadis yg kucintai, ya intinya yg tak perlu kalian tau" jelas Oz. Lalu gadis2 itu pun murung, dan sebagian ada yg berharap bahwa yg dicintai Oz adalah diri mereka.

'Gadis Yg aku cintai' mmhhh... Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia tak menceritakannya padaku?' Pikir Alice. Lalu Oz pun duduk dipojook kanan paling depan.

-

"Baik lah anak-anak, ku ucap kan selamat karena kesuksesan kalian di sekolah ini" ucap Mr. Liam."Baik lah mari kita..." Belum selesai Liam berbicara, tiba - tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka, menunjukan 2 orang murid lagi yg sedang masuk."Kau? Terlambat di hari pertama?" Ucap Mr. Liam, lalu menggeleng kan kepala."Maaf, kami terlamabat, sir" ucap seorang murid berkaca mata, sedangkan org yg disamping nya pun masih diam sambil sesekali menghembuskan nafasnya."Baiklah, karena ini hari pertama, kalian ku maaf kan. Silahkan duduk, tp sebelum itu aku ingin tau nama mu" ucap Mr. Liam.

"Namaku Elliot Nightray" ucap salah satu orang dari mereka. Orang ini berambut putih ke coklatan."Namaku Reo" jawab seorang yg berkaca mata."Baiklah kalian boleh duduk" ucap Mr. Liam. Mereka ber 2 pun mencari-cari. Dan akhir nya pun mereka menemukan 2 bangku yg kosong. Yaitu disamping Alice dan Oz.

Reo berjalan menuju tempat duduk disamping Oz. Begitu jg Elliot, menuju tempat duduk disamping Alice. Oz yg melihat Alice dan Elliot pun cemburu.

Istirahat pun tiba.

Alice sedang di perpustakaan, padahal dia tak membaca buku. Apa yang dia lakukan? dia duduk-duduk disana. Dia bosan di kelas. Dia hanya membalik lembaran-lembaran kertas buku. "Kau tidak membaca nya?" Ucap Reo mengagetkan Alice. "A-aku sedang membaca kok" jawab Alice. "Dari tadi kau hanya membolak-balik nya saja" ucap Reo. "Baiklah... Aku sedang bosan, tp disini tak ada buku yg bagus" jawab Alice. Lalu mereka pun mengobrol akrab.

Oz tiba-tiba datang. Dia pun melihat Reo dan Alice mengobrol dengan begitu akrab nya. Cemburu? Tentu saja. Lalu Oz pun menghampiri mereka ber dua. "Hai! Dari tadi kalian disini?" Ucap Oz."Oz? Bagaimana kau bisa kesini tanpa diikuti oleh fans2 mu?" Ucap Alice."Itu rahasia" ucap Oz Smirk. "Jadi Oz punya Fans? Hebat!" Ucap Reo."Terimakasih ya. Tapi ngomong2 di taman sedang diadakan pesta minum teh, apa kalian mau kesana?" Tanya Oz. "Aku tidak, aku disini saja. Aku masih ingin membaca buku" jawab Reo. "Baiklah, bagaimana dengan mu Alice?" Tanya Oz. "Kalau aku kesana dengan mu, bagaimana fans2 mu? Bisa kah kau menjamin keselamatan ku bila mereka melihat kau sedang bersama ku?" Ucap Alice. "Itu sesuatu yg mudah, tenang saja, Alice" jawab Oz. "Baik lah aku ikut" ucap Alice. Oz lalu menggandeng tangan Alice dan membawa nya ke taman dimana pesta teh berlangsung

Alice duduk dibawah pohon. Oz datang membawa teh untuk mereka berdua. Setelah meminum tegukan pertama, Alice memulai pembicaraan. "Oz aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu". "Boleh, apa yg ingin kau tanyakan?" Ucap Oz. "Aku ingin tau apa yg dimaksud 'Gadis Yang Ku Cintai' " kata Alice. "Hmmm kau ingin tau siapa?" Ucap Oz Smirk."Tentu, kau kan man-servant ku, jd harus mengatakannya" jawab Alice.

"Tapi jangan kaget ya" ucap Oz."Baiklah" kata Alice. "Gadis yang kucintai adalah... KAU!" Ucap Oz tersenyum lebar. Dia sukses membuat Alice terbelalak."APA MAKSUD MU?" Ucap Alice meninggikan intonasinya. "Kau bohong! Aku yakin itu"."Bohong? Apa aku ini terlihat berbohong?" Tanya Oz smirk."Bisa saja!" Jawab Alice ketus.

"Baiklah... Aku jujur sekarang. Aku tak bohong Alice" ucap Oz meyakinkan. "Ma-  
>maksud mu?" Tanya Alice."Ya, aku mencintai mu, Alice. Itu maksud ku" ucap Oz. 'Ya tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam?' Batin Alice."Alice... Mau kah kau menjadi 'milik' ku?" Ucap Oz dengan wajah serius."A-Aku..." Alice pun kaku. Wajah nya merah. "Aku apa?" Ucap Oz tegas. Saat ini dia tidak sedang bermain-main."Baiklah Oz, mungkin aku akan mencoba nya" jawab Alice."Maksudmu?" Tanya Oz."Itu berarti, aku menerimamu" jawab Alice.<p>

Muka Oz pun menjadi cerah saking senang nya."Benarkah?" Terimakasih banyak, Arlice!" Kata Oz yang langsung memeluk Alice."Lalu bagaimana dengan fans-fans mu?" Ucap nya agak takut. "Tenang saja, aku ini cerdik ;) kau tak perlu takut" ucap Oz seraya membelai rambut Alice. "Oz" ucap Alice."Hm?" Jawab Oz. "Tanggal berapa sekarang?" Tanya Alice."Sekarang tanggal 26 Desember" jawab Oz. "Ingatlah tanggal itu sebagai hari yg spesial ya" ucap Alice."Pasti! Aku janji" ucap Oz.

Mereka berdua masih berpelukan, cukup lama. Hingga Alice melihat tumpukan sajian lezat yg cantik."Oz, disana ada kue-kue yg enak, ayo kita kesana" ajak Alice. Oz melepas pelukannya. "Baiklah ayo kita kesana!" Ucap Oz semangat dan langsung menggandeng tangan Alice.

Lalu mereka berdua makan dengan begitu nikmatnya,

Begitu akrab nya,

Begitu hangat nya,

Menandakan bahwa hari itu adalah hari yang sulit dilupakan oleh mereka...

_

To Be Continued


End file.
